The Year is 1995
by SiriuslyLoopyDora
Summary: The Marauders and a five year old Tonks are all sent to Harry's fifth year of Hogwarts. How will they deal with a half breed hating Umbridge, the war with the prophesy, and A LOT of secrets! BASING ON THE BOOKS NOT THE FILMS! Re-Post was previously called to the Future!
1. What Kind Of Present Was That?

Okay I am putting this story up again because I loved it when I put it up last time, I don't even know why I took it down! However, I have tweaked it a bit so hopefully the English is much better and I have put more of their feelings into consideration.

DISCLAIMER: NOT JK ROWLING NEVER WILL BE!

* * *

Christmas morning had finally arrived and everyone in Tonks manner was up and out of bed before the sun had even gone up. Well that could be due to a five year old Nymphadora Tonks banging on everyone's doors shouting "COME ON WAKE UP ITS CHRISTMAS." Her excited squeals of joy could be heard down the corridor as the marauders woke up.

Remus Lupin shook his head smiling happily, remembering when he was that age and how much he loved and actually still loves Christmas. He got up out of bed about to wake the others up when a pink haired girl ran into the room and leaped for his bed.

"COME ON WAKE UP YOU THREE ITS CHRISTMAS" Tonks bellowed at the top of her voice then giggled even though the others did not wake.

"Do you know what Santa's got you?" Remus asked her kindly, he picked her up and twirled the girl around in her arms making her laugh with glee.

"I don't know that why I'm trying to wake all you up so I can go and find out" Tonks huffed with annoyance a frown marring her young face, and her hair fiery red.

"I'll get them up for you" Remus laughed. Sighing with relief the young metraphormagus headed out the room tripping on the rug as she left.

Remus turned to the other occupants in the room who were still sound asleep; he decided he will wake Sirius up first, as he was by far the hardest.

"Sirius…Sirius" Remus tried, he started shaking his friends shoulders roughly, but still the raven haired boy slept, merrily turning over in his sleep so that he was on his back. Remus tried to think of a different strategy and slapped Sirius fairly hard on the forehead, but the boy didn't even flinch. Last chance… Quickly walking over to the opposite side of the room, and getting into position the werewolf took off at a run jumping onto his sleeping friend.

Sirius woke with a scream of pure horror. "Moony, why the hell did you do that?" he asked, holding his chest as if he just had a heart attack. Remus rolled his eyes then continued to try and wake up his two other friends James Potter and Peter Pettigrew.

Ten minutes later arrived four still very sleepy marauders, into the living room where Andromeda, Ted and Nymphadora had already took their seats around the Christmas tree. Tonks who had a disappointed frown on her before because she couldn't open her presents, now had a face of pure joy. She dived under the Christmas tree and brought out present which was oddly shaped, opened it and found it to be a junior broom stick from her parents.

"Why are you not opening your presents?" Tonks asked her voice riddled with confusion as to why she was the only one opening presents. Once asked, everyone dived forwards getting their own presents and opening them.

Once everybody had finished, the marauders and Tonks all headed up stairs into the Marauders bedroom whilst Andromeda made breakfast. They were all carrying an armful of gifts, laughing merrily.

Remus smiled happily to himself as he got onto his bed to look at all his gifts.

"What did you all get?" Sirius asked, jumping round everyone's beds like an excited puppy, ending up at his own where Tonks sat happily, smiling broadly at him her little legs pointed out in front of her.

"Broomstick servicing kit from my parents, some clothes off my family and a bit of stuff from Zonko's from you guys" James answered. Not looking up from his broomstick servicing book which he was studying with unblinking eyes, wanting to remember it word for word.

"I got quite a lot of money" Peter started scratching his head trying to remember, despite them only opening the presents a little while ago "some clothes and some sweets and chocolate from honey dukes."

Remus smiled eagerly at his friends "Chocolate but I did get a letter from my parents saying their saving up for me to get a pet." The marauders shared a look and smiled sadly at their best friend, all of them knew that Remus' family didn't have a lot of money because of that Remus never really got a lot of presents. The aspect which saddened them though was he didn't care if didn't get a lot of presents he was just grateful for the ones he did get.

At that moment Tonks ran out of the room and came back in with four small badly wrapped presents, handing them out to the shocked boys "I forgot to put these under the Christmas tree, but there for you from me" she smiled and anxiously waited for the boys to open them.

They all smiled at what the presents held within them, all four boys got a piece of string with a charm on it. Sirius got a dog, James a stag, Peter's was a rat and Remus' was a wolf. Tonks didn't really understand it but she heard the marauders all talking about those animals and decided to act upon it. The marauders slipped it round their necks and each in turn gave Tonks a warm grateful hug.

Remus began to tickle her when it was his turn and couldn't help but think of how much she loved that little girl as a _friend_.

"KIDS, BREAKFAST IS READY!" Ted shouted from down the stairs.

Turning her head at her father's call, getting off the bed Tonks clumsily ran out the room leaving the marauders behind who went at a slower pace.

"She's going to be a stunner when she's older" James observed.

"What do you expect she's a metraphormagus she can turn as pretty or ugly as she wants" Sirius barked with laughter.

"That's not what I meant" James narrowed his eyes at his friend, smirking at the same time at Sirius' half-hearted joke.

"I have to agree with James, she will look beautiful naturally" Remus said as they walked down the stairs and Peter nodded his agreement.

"Well no way am I going to let people gawk at her, I shall protect her from boys with my life" Sirius gave a mock bow making the rest of the marauders laugh uncontrollably.

Heading towards the kitchen, Remus spotted something in the living room. Stopping abruptly ignoring the moans from the others about them being hungry, he watched Tonks who was sitting by the Christmas tree looking fascinated at something.

"Hey guys, what's Dora doing in there?" Remus whispered to the others who shook their heads truthfully not knowing why the young girl was there. They went in to join her.

"What's up little cuz?" Sirius asked moving over to sit down beside her, staring at the girl with a quizzical look on his face.

"There's another present, but its glowing" Tonks answered, looking at the said present in confusion. That got the marauders attention the other three sitting down beside her looking at the glowing gift.

"What should we do?" Peter asked timidly.

James reached forward but Remus put a hand on his arm "James don't… what if it's dangerous?"

"Well we won't know until we open that thing" James retorted. After a second of contemplating on what to do Remus nodded, his lips thinning and let go of his friends arm.

Reaching forward James grabbed the present and brought it towards them. They all shared a look and nodded. Sirius took the present from James and started to unwrap it. Once open the whole group just stared.

"What is it?" Tonks asked looking at the seventeen year olds with a frown of confusion riddled upon her young face.

"It's a time turner, only it looks a bit different" Remus answered, locking eyes with Tonks who nodded.

"You don't think it's a time healer, do you?" asked Sirius wide eyed, they were extremely rare.

"Nope, got the wrong engraving"

The time turner was still glowing, but all of a sudden it got brighter and brighter, blinding the people in the room. Remus grabbed onto Tonks protectively who in turn hugged him tightly around the waist. A flash of light then the marauders and Tonks were all gone; they landed with a thud on a hard floor and all groaned.

"What the hell was that?" Sirius questioned rubbing aching his head, he had more or less landed head first.

"I have no clue, but one thing for sure I don't want to do it again" James put in, running a hand through his hair in confusion. What the hell just happened?

Tonks was still hugging Remus, who had taken the fall. They all quickly stood, Remus picked up Tonks and held her close, she buried her face in the crook of his neck relaxing herself with his scent.

"Where are we?" Peter asked his voice shaking.

"It looks like" Sirius paused, "Grimmauld place."

There was a loud clang behind them, turning round the marauders came face to face with a pink haired witch. She had tripped over something, as she got up the marauders paled. There standing in front of them was an older version of the girl Remus held in his arms… Nymphadora Tonks.

* * *

Okay so what do you think, I know I haven't added a lot but hopefully it is better than it was before.

I'm just going to make it clear now that whilst Tonks is a five year old Remus only likes her as a FRIEND, I think it would be kind of weird if he liked her in any other way.

PLEASE REVIEW, PRETTY PLEASE!


	2. Introduce Yourself To The Order

**_Okay next chapter guys and I have gone through this and have added quite a bit to make it sound a whole lot better..._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT JK ROWLING!_**

* * *

_There was a loud clang behind them, turning round the marauders came face to face with a pink haired witch. She had tripped over something, as she got up the marauders paled. There standing in front of them was an older version of the girl Remus held in his arms… Nymphadora Tonks._

"Merlin's beard" she whispered dumbstruck to herself. "I have no idea what you're playing at or who you actually are but I suggest you get out of here before I blast you out" _Tonks _said getting her wand out, readying herself for the enemy.

"Hey, hold up" Sirius started, putting his hands up in the air in assign of surrender. "We don't know how we got here, someone sent us a weird time turner thing for Christmas and when we looked at it just exploded and brought us here" he defended quickly, not wanting to get on his cousins wrong side.

_Tonks_ just nodded slowly, contemplating on whether they were safe or evil. "Okay you lot in here" she said pointing to where the kitchen in Grimmauld place is located. They went down the steps into the cellar kitchen, where a whole lot of people were surrounding one table. All sound vanished as the marauders and Tonks' walked into the room, the awkward silence caused a bead of sweat to form on Peter's brow.

"Okay all of you in a straight line and tell us all who you are, how old you are and a likely story so we believe that it's you" _Tonks _instructed, raising one of her very pink brows in what was meant to be a threatening manner. However, a pink haired witch didn't look scary in the slightest.

"CONSTANT VILLAGENCE" roared Moody, making the time travellers jump in shock and Tonks to cling tighter to Remus who held on just as tight trying to soothe the girl.

"I know, that's why I told them to tell us a likely story" the metraphormagus sighed, rolling her eyes at her mentor. "Okay who wants to go first?" She added chirpily, momentarily forgetting about her threatening manner.

Sirius stepped up with the famous Black grin plastered upon his face, making the other _Sirius _smirk identically. "I'm Sirius Black, I'm eighteen, and last year I auditioned to get my photo taken for a muggle magazine until Mrs Potter found out and literally nearly made me deaf with how much she shouted at me" he finished.

The whole room burst into uncontrollable laughter. _Sirius _just nodded his smirk widening that was the truth.

Sirius jumped back his eyes wide with shock and a tinge of fear when he first noticed his older self "Wow, why the hell do you look like me?"

"I look like you because I am you, nimrod" _Sirius _laughed at his younger self's stupidity, emitting another bark of laughter at the blush riddled upon the young Black's face. He shared a sad, and very quick, look with James before turning his eyes to the ground.

"Who's next?"

"I'm James Potter, I'm seventeen, and just this year Sirius and I went on the run from muggle cops and death eaters on Sirius' death trap of a motor bike."

_Sirius _nodded still looking down at the floor, he couldn't bear to look in the eyes of his dead best mate.

James frowned with confusion as to why his older best friend wouldn't look at him, had he done something wrong?

Remus decided to go next with Tonks still in his arms; the room went quiet as they watched the duo. A sandy haired man went up to join _Sirius _who was now laughing his head off at the sight of the two.

Remus' eyes widened "Um, hi. I'm Remus Lupin, I'm seventeen and" he wasn't too sure what to say about himself, he couldn't tell people he's a werewolf or could he? "When I was young I got bitten by a werewolf, don't ask me who because I don't know, but what I do know is he opened my window and he bit me in my sleep." The awkward silence which followed was deafening to the ears. Most of the occupants in the room just smiled sadly at the young werewolf, sympathising at the fact that he didn't deserve such a fate.

"I'm sorry to have to ask you this boy but just to make sure." Moody asked gruffly; though his voice still had a sympathetic and kind tinge to it "How old were you when you were bitten?"

Remus looked down to the ground sadly "four" he answered.

_Remus_ nodded sadly as that was the truth. Seeing the look of such sadness marred upon his best friends face _Sirius_ pulled him into a strong one armed hug closely followed by _Tonks_. Though awkward at the start, their bodies eventually melted perfectly together. _'No she doesn't like me that way'_ _Remus _thought to himself as _Tonks _thought _'I wish he would like me back.'_

Remus nodded for Tonks to go, he put her down on the ground next to himself, though she still clung desperately to his side. "I'm Nymphadora Tonks, I'm five years old and I hate my first name so either call me Dora or Tonks" The room once again rumbled with laughter, making the young girl frown with confusion. Remus chuckled a bit and grasped the young girl's hand, giving it a light squeeze stressing the fact that he was still there.

Everyone glared at the last of the five with pure hate. "I-I'm P-Peter P-P-Pettigrew, I'm s-seventeen, and I'm W-Wormtail out of the m-marauders." He stuttered nervously. _Sirius' _grey eyessent the boy a look of pure death; _Remus _nudged him and shook his head slowly, a silent warning that the rat can't know what happens.

"Okay we believe you" Molly said, as she put steaming hot roast potatoes down on the table.

"You need a bit of knowledge about where you are" they all gasped one in horror (Peter) and the rest in surprise when they saw an older and a lot stricter looking McGonagall approach them with a stern look upon her face. "The year is 1995, I can't actually believe this myself but Potter you're a father" McGonagall tod the boy shaking her head and looking up at the ceiling, James' eyes widened at the fact. "And You-Know-Who is back that is all I am going to say on the matter"

"What month is it?" Tonks asked suddenly, a small frown creasing between her brows.

"August" The professor answered, looking at the pink haired girl curiously.

Tonks frown stared to become a grimace and she choked back a sob, Sirius picked her up knowing what was wrong with the young girl and told her. "It's okay, we won't have to wait as long for Christmas because it's in a couple of months" at this new found knowledge she gave an excited squeal.

"I best get the kids down here" Molly told them opening the cellar door then gave a groan "They've been throwing dung bombs again" _Tonks _went to join her, knowing this was going to be a two woman job.

"Hey… Older me" Sirius went over to his older self, Tonks still in his arms, Remus and James following him and looking round in fascination, they had never been in Grimmauld Place. _Sirius _was still sat with _Remus _"What the hell have you done to my hair?" he asked in a serious tone, looking outraged at his older self as to why his hair was so long and unkempt.

_Sirius _smiled slyly "You try spending twelve years in Azkaban and not have your hair grow like mad… Oh wait you will have your time in Azkaban."

Sirius paled in a matter of seconds, looking as if he was going to faint James quickly took Dora off him as Remus got him a chair which he immediately collapsed onto. "Why was I in Azkaban?" he asked quietly as if any louder would send the world tumbling down before his eyes.

"I was framed, I escaped two years ago first person ever to get out of Azkaban, but I'm still on the run"

"What were you framed for?" James asked not too sure if he wanted to know the answer, _Sirius _didn't answer so _Remus _decided to take into his own hands not that he actually wanted to but someone had to be strong at this moment.

"For the murder of James and Lily Potter" he coughed uncomfortably.

Everything was silent for a moment until you the unmistakable sound of someone screaming pierced its way through the halls of the ancient house.

"FILTH! SCUM! BY PRODUCTS OF DIRT AND VILENESS! HALF BREEDS, MUTANTS, FREAKS, BEGONE FROM THIS PLACE! HOW DARE YOU BEFOUL THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS!"

"Mum" _Sirius _shook his head with a groan of annoyance. "We'll be back in a minute" so he and _Remus _left them to go and sort of Sirius' deranged mother, Sirius hoping that they would be able to burn the picture so he could spit on the ashes.

"I can't believe your dead" Sirius' voice cracked, the thought of his best friend, HIS BROTHER was dead horrified him.

"I can't believe I marry Lily and have a child with her" James' face was beaming, taking no notice of the fact that he was in fact dead.

_Tonks _tumbled into the room and mumbled under her breath "Blasted troll umbrella stand."

"I see you've still got two left feet" James chuckled as the girl came to join them; she did the most mature thing and stuck her tongue out making the marauders laugh at her naivety.

Their laughter died out when a boy entered into the room, he had black hair stuck up in every direction, round glasses and the most vivid green eyes, which they all knew instantly who the boy who had inherited the feature from. "Merlin's beard" Remus said gravely, eyes wide.

"You've been cloned" Sirius finished gob smacked, earning a whack from James.

They boy didn't seem to have noticed them yet as he went to go and speak to a now balding Arthur Weasley. "He looks the double of you" Peter said coming to join them, his mouth wide open.

"But he has my Lily-flowers eyes" James replied in awe, smiling happily that his life's ambition to dat Lily Evans has been accomplished.

_Sirius _joined them and told them sadly "I've told them about you but I don't really think he wants to believe it"

After a chat with Mundungus Fletcher, Harry gave a big sigh of defeat and went to join his God father, moving over and sitting on a chair right beside him.

James and Harry looked at each other and smiled; Harry's was shy whilst James' was more in pride. "Rumour has it I have a son, I think it might be that ginger one over there" James said his face straight again, pointing over at Ron.

The marauders and Harry snorted with laughter, James put down Dora who went straight over to where Hermione, Ginny and _Tonks _were all talking.

"Nope that would be me" Harry said smiling "Harry James Potter" he introduced.

"You look like James' clone" Remus stated smiling. Harry just nodded, getting that told to him all the time was rather annoying but Remus was just too kind of a person to snap at – he wasn't in the greatest of moods with everything going on around him.

They talked for a good half an hour before they all started eating.

Remus watched _Tonks _while she was doing different noses laughing at them, thinking of how little the girl now woman had changed.

"When is the hearing?" Harry asked Mr Weasley.

"Hearing what hearing?" James asked confused, putting a bit of potato into his mouth.

"He's being doing underage magic" Mrs Weasley told them, a stern look sent towards Harry in a motherly way.

"Not my fault Dementors came after me" Harry grumbled, playing with his food with disinterest.

"Why did Dementors come after you?"

"I don't know" Harry replied irritably.

"Mothers temper" Sirius whispered to Remus who gave him a look which clearly stated 'Not the time.'

The discussion went late on into the night, it started out friendly but then _Sirius _had to open his big mouth about a weapon. That was the day Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George all became part of the order. Along with Remus, Sirius, James and Peter, to _Sirius' _disgust.

When everyone decided to go to bed, all the marauders could think about is what has happened to their lives why couldn't life be simple. Then darkness succumbed them.

* * *

**Okay please tell me what you think, do you think I'm making it worse? Better?**

**For anyone who was reading my fic 'What the hell happens? - Reading POA' I have started posting it again on a different account where I'm called IceFloo15781 - which is also my Pottermore name. So if you want to read it you know where to find it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE I LOVE REVIEWS SO MUCH!**


	3. Say Hello To Your New Identities

**Once again I have changed a bit compared to the last time I put this up, mainly the detail...**

**Disclaimer: If I was JK Rowling, I would be making money - I'm not making money, I'm not JK Rowling**

* * *

"_When is the hearing?" Harry asked Mr Weasley._

"_Hearing what hearing?" James asked confused_.

Today was the day; Harry will have his hearing.

Harry woke up and half five, that morning and was dreading the day ahead of him the thought of being kicked out of Hogwarts was repulsing. 'What if I get expelled? What if I get sent to Azkaban? What will my friends think of me? What would my parents think?' all these thoughts were running through his head at once bombarding his sleep deprived brain. The last one however caught him off guard. What would his parents think? His dad was here, and that brought some comfort to Harry's brain, even though his dad was only a few fears older than him that was better than not having his father here at all.

He got up out of bed, got dressed in the clothes Mrs Weasley had kindly set out for him and started heading to the marauders room, once there he opened the door and trudged over to his father's bed none too quietly. All the occupants in the room were still sound asleep not having to care whether they would be expelled from the one place they could call home, Harry couldn't wait he needed to talk to his dad it was now or never.

He placed his hands on James' shoulders and started shaking him a little, James woke with a start, looking up at his fuzzy son.

"Who the hell is that? I'll tell you now, I'm a Gryffindor seventh year and I will kick arse if I have to" James whispered incoherently trying to be threatening, but failing.

Harry rolled his eyes and passed James his glasses; he blinked twice innocently and turned to look up, his hazel eyes softening when he saw the look of distress on his future son's face. "Sorry about that Harry, I'm as blind as a bat without my glasses"

"I know… I inherited it from you" Harry gave a small tight smile, hoping his father didn't see too much of the pain behind it. "Is there any possible chance I can talk with you, it's just…" Harry wasn't quite too sure what to ask, was it advice? Or did he just want someone to talk to?

Staring at his son with concerned eyes, James just nodded even though he didn't know his son well he already he knew he loved him and he would want to be the best possible father now for the boy as he hadn't had it previous years. They made their way silently out onto the landing, cautious not to wake anybody else up, and into the room where Sirius keeps Buckbeak, now known as Whitherwings and sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall and put their legs up to their chests.

"What did you want to talk about?" James asked ruffling his hair in a nervous gesture.

"Not too sure" Harry started staring blankly ahead of himself "I guess I just wanted someone to talk to, someone who… thinks like me"

"You mean someone who has a super awesome mind" James joked proudly, his heart went swelled thinking that his boy wanted to talk to someone, but that someone could only be him. Once again Harry rolled his eyes, this time at his father's arrogance, and nodded. "How are you feeling about the hearing today?" James started with tight lips, hating the fact that Harry has been put in such a position.

"Sick, angry… scared" Harry listed off; James put one comforting arm around his son, who tensed for a second before relaxing.

"You will be fine, I know Dumbledore and he would never allow you to get expelled. The ministry love him"

"Not any more they think we're both mad. They won't accept that Voldemort is back… It's just so hard" Harry stomped one of his feet on the floor in frustration, his eyes immediately started to fill with tears.

"Calm down… Jeez you sure do have your mothers temper" both teens grinned sheepishly, making Harry giving a laugh/sob "and if it was easy there would be no adventure."

Harry contemplated the words and nodded, wiping his eyes furiously so that the tears of frustration wouldn't fall. They talked for about half an hour before they decided to head down stairs.

Down stairs only a few people were awake, if you could actually call them awake.

"M-m-morning, Harry," yawned _Tonks _sleepily. Her hair was blonde and curly this morning. "Sleep all right?"

"Yeah" Harry replied dully.

_Tonks_ was about to say something when Remus came into the room, wearing his pyjamas: grey flannel pants and a green shirt which said 'Say Hello To My Little Friend' with a picture of a leprechaun on it, looking quite dishevelled from his sleep "Morning" he greeted, stifling a yawn. His hair was as messy as James and Harry's.

The three laughed at him Remus just smiled back innocently "Yes, yes I know. I look like I could be a Potter"

"As I w-was saying I-I've b-been up all night" with that _Tonks _lazily placed her head down on the table, looking as if she was taking a well-deserved snooze.

"She's not changed a bit" James laughed looking at the sleeping woman with amusement.

"What's that supposed to mean?" _Tonks _lifted her head a bit.

"Well in our time, you will sleep wherever you can. But you mainly choose people's shoulders as pillows instead of table's" James told her knocking twice on the table for emphasis.

"Shoulders?"

"Yeah, whenever you were on Sirius' lap you would instantly put your head on his shoulder next thing you know you were out for the night… You seem to love Remus' shoulder as well" James said placing a hand on his chin thoughtfully.

_Tonks _blushed.

_Remus_ walked into the room looking round the room to see a furiously blushing _Tonks_ "What did you say to her?" the question was sent towards James who just looked at him with a smile.

"That Tonks likes your shoulder as a pillow"

_Remus _blushed then nodded awkwardly "Well she was tired, I wasn't going to throw her off and you're just jealous it wasn't your shoulder"

Half an hour later, in that time the marauders had found it suitable to change into their day attire, everyone had come down and wishing Harry luck "I wish I could come with you" James whispered to Harry whilst giving him a fatherly hug.

"Yeah me too"

And then Harry and Mr Weasley were gone. Leaving the Weasley children, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, James, Peter, Tonks, _Remus, Sirius, Tonks _and Mrs Weasley the only occupants in the house.

"Did you actually try to brush a Potter's hair?" Sirius inquired Mrs Weasley with a bark of laughter; she turned her back to him with a huff making the animus' point right, which only caused more laughter.

Conversation went on through the day, and Harry was still not back. At two pm there was commotion in the fire place giving most of the people a minor heart attack but was relieved to see it was only McGonagall. She briskly rounded all the time travellers up and sent them into the front room so they had privacy.

"Alright you five" McGonagall said to the five who were now looking at her quizzically "we haven't found a way to get you back yet so it seems you will have to come to Hogwarts until we do. We have set up some fake identities for you and you will go by that for the year. Also you will all be fifth years, because I expect you would want to keep an eye on Harry" James, Sirius and Remus nodded truthfully.

"Who wants to know who you are first?" she looked between them, raising a stern eyebrow.

"I will" James sighed lazily putting his hand up.

"Very well Mr Potter, you will be Charlus Evans… Charlus for your father and Evans for your future wife… No one knows Lily's maiden name with her being a muggle born. And you're one of Harry's second cousins."

James nodded, frowning as he thought "I have one question… Can I call myself Charlie instead?"

McGonagall gave one stiff nod.

"Mr Lupin, you will be John Lupin… John after your uncle and you will be your older self's nephew, under the pretence that you are now living with him whilst you go Hogwarts." Remus nodded, even though he doesn't have any brothers or sisters it was still a believable story because no one else knows that.

"Mr Pettigrew" McGonagall hissed "You will now be known as Benjamin Wormsworth" she said no more, not wanting to have too much of a conversation with a traitorous rat.

"And you two were the hardest" Sirius and Tonks just smiled sheepishly. "Miss Tonks" McGonagall started softly "will you be able to morph yourself to look as if you were a fifteen year old?"

Tonks looked at Remus who frowned but nodded his head, wondering why the girl needed his acceptance. She closed her eyes and scrunched up her face. Nothing happened for a second then all of a sudden she grew to about the same height as Hermione (Putting a blanket round herself as she couldn't morph her clothes as well), lengthened her bubble gum pink hair so that it was down to her waist and got rid of little bits of baby chub.

"Perfect accept could you make your hair black and eyes grey like Sirius'" Tonks obliged "okay here is the reason for that you two will now be Aries and Aquarius Black, twin children of Regulus Black." She said pointing at Sirius for Aries and Tonks for Aquarius.

"Hold up I am not acting as my little brother's child, It's just wrong" Sirius interfered, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the thought of having to play the child of his baby, Slytherin, brother.

"Well tough" McGonagall said gruffly "Oh yes and you're all still Gryffindors including you Tonks, Miss Granger will take care of you when these hooligans aren't around" she said with a slight smirk, as the marauders gave a mock look of shock making the little girl giggle.

They left the front room and went back into the kitchen, where Fred, George and Ginny were singing and doing some sort of tribal dance to "He got off, he got off"

The marauders smiled and looked at Harry who just smiled back "I told you Dumbledore wouldn't allow you to get expelled" James laughed thumping his son on the back relieved that his son was allowed to go back to Hogwarts.

Remus was still looking at Tonks who looked a bit awkward standing in the corner "You alright?" he asked her kindly.

She just nodded, wiping her nose on the sleeve of her Weird Sisters shirt which _Tonks _had lent/charmed her. Even though she was crying Remus couldn't help but think how she looked beautiful, for a fake fifteen year old, but he'd have preferred it if she had chosen what she wanted to look like because that was her.

"No you're not" and with that Tonks buried her head in his shoulder and started crying her eyes out.

"I-I d-don't under s-stand what's g-going on" She sobbed sadly.

"I know you don't but that's why we're here to help" Remus smiled at her, even though in the back of his head he was talking about how he didn't really understand everything as well, she smiled back in a very childish way.

On the other side of the room _Sirius _was watching the two smiling. Tonks had always preferred Remus' company and he always seemed to make her feel better, his eyes darted over to where the said people were but older. He knew something was going on, and he finally came to the conclusion that if they were ever to be together he would be alright with it.

That night Mrs Weasley cooked them a delicious dinner and everyone was happily talking and laughing away.

"Okay" _Remus_ said to Tonks who had now morphed back to her normal self… Well as normal for Tonks with her luminous spiky pink hair "Up to bed with you."

Tonks looked as though she was going to protest, but all _Remus _had to do was raise one of his brown eyebrows and the girl gave a huff in surrender waving the others goodnight who kindly waved back.

_Remus_ carried her upstairs and tucked her in bed, she fell asleep almost instantly.

Going back to the party_ Remus _found well more heard that all the Weasley children had once again started singing "HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF"

Up until Mrs Weasley roared "SHUT UP!" and she left the room.

Everyone carried on joking and singing…

* * *

Meanwhile…

Tonks woke up with a start, she had heard something weird. Backing up to the top of her bed, she pulled her knees up to her chest squashing the Teddy _Remus _had gave her in-between them. Hearing it again Tonks emitted a low sob in fear. It was nothing scary she recited in the back of her head; she got up and walked out of the room moving towards the bedroom the sound seemed to be coming from. Opening the door as quietly as she could, Tonks was surprised to see that it was Mrs Weasley crying. Her heart sank; she didn't like to see Mrs Weasley cry, since they had all arrived the ginger witch had been nothing but kind to them. She opened the door a little more to go and help her but stopped at what she saw… Tonks did the only thing she could… She screamed.

* * *

Downstairs…

Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard the scream "Tonks" Sirius whispered and darted full speed up the stairs, with the rest of the order close on his heels.

"TONKS ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Everyone shouted as they belted up the stairs, seeking to hear Tonks saying something, anything.

Tonks was huddled in the corner outside the bedroom looking as though she had seen a ghost, her hair had turned her natural mousy brown and her shoulders were shaking as sobs wracked her small body. Sirius picked her up and went to see what frightened her.

Entering the room his grey eyes widened drastically, he could now see why she was scared so much.

Mrs Weasley was standing front of a corpse which was a complete replica of Harry; it was only a boggart but hell that was scary. _Remus _got rid of the boggart for her and Sirius was left there holding a still sobbing Tonks.

"Shhh, it's okay" he said as they went back into her room putting her into bed and lying beside her, she snugged up as soon as possible resting her head on his broad shoulder and Sirius put his arms around her protectively as if that would get rid of all evils.

"That was awful"

"I know Dora, but I know what will cheer you up" Sirius smiled, getting excited himself.

Tonks looked up.

"Just think this time next week we will be in Hogwarts" that made Tonks give the biggest smile the world has ever seen.

* * *

**So please tell me what you think! Love it? Hate it? Want it to rot somewhere it's that bad?**

**Remus' shirt I thought is amazing, I remembered that my best friends brother had one of them and the though of it just made me laugh! so I thought I would put that in the story!**

**Feel free to read any of my other stories, I must warn you I am crap at summaries and if you read A New Life, don't judge by the first chapter, make that the first two chapters - even though the second one isn't up yet! Please read Back to The First Order, that is my baby! If you want to of course.**

**You see that review button down there, write me a nice big LONG review then hit that button! Thank You!**


	4. Hogwarts

**Okay I just want to get this chapter up now because I've got mocks all next two weeks and I don't think I will be able to update.**

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling**

**Warning: Mild Swearing**

**Oh yeah just to tell you, though I think you may have already picked up on this, _the older versions will have their names in italics._**

* * *

"_Just think this time next week we will be in Hogwarts" that gave Tonks the biggest smile the world has ever seen._

September the 1st has always been a date on the calendar which nearly all students who attended Hogwarts loved; because that was the day all students go back or start school. Hogwarts isn't like any other school; no it's a school for witchcraft and wizardry. That's what makes it so special.

"I CAN'T WAIT TILL WE GET THERE" Tonks shouted excitedly at the top of her voice, running round the kitchen of Grimmauld Place madly, making all the adults chuckle at her antics. She hadn't yet turned into Aquarius Black, so it just made the sight all that funnier, a little girl with pink hair jumping up and down actually wanting to go school, not the sight you see every day.

"Tonks calm down" _Remus _chuckled kindly; she gave a huff but surrendered and went to eat the rest of her cornflakes.

_Tonks' _eyes widened in shock at what had just happened; she hardly ever took orders from anyone… And he didn't even really give the young girl an order.

"Is Harry and Ron still in bed?" James inquired, looking at his watch frowning a little.

"Yes" answered Mrs Weasley who was busy knitting "why?"

"Because it's ten o'clock and the train leaves at eleven"

"WHAT!" exclaimed Mrs Weasley flabbergasted, shooting up from her chair with her knitting flying all over the place; she went to wake up the rest of the teens. "How could I have let them sleep in?"

The marauders both old and young laughed.

"Come on little me, we best make you Aquarius Black" _Tonks _said winking at her younger self and took her from the room.

Fifteen minutes later, all were ready to go. They all clambering through the door like a stampede when it happened, Ginny tripped knocking over Mrs Black's curtains… What followed had to be the funniest shouting match the Marauders had ever witnessed between Mrs Black and Mrs Weasley.

"FILTHY HALF BREEDS, BESMIRCHING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS"

"OH SHUT UP YOU HAG"

"YOU UNPURIFY MY ANSESTORS HOUSE"

"GOOD, I'M GOING TO CONTINUE UNPURIFY YOUR AWFUL HOUSE AND I'M TELLING YOU NOW I'M GOING TO ENJOY IT AS WELL, I'D MAKE YOU WATCH BUT YOU'RE A BIT TOO ON THE WALL" Mrs Weasley shouted gruffly.

Mrs Black sent a hateful glare towards Mrs Weasley who stuck a finger up at her; _Sirius _closed the curtains with tears of mirth in his eyes.

The marauders and Tonks put their trunks together (there stuff had actually came back in time with them, as if someone knew they would be needing it) and apparated to platform 9 and 3/4, well Remus, Sirius and James did whilst Peter held onto James, as he yet still couldn't apparate, and Tonks held onto Remus tightly.

Harry, Hermione and the Weasley closely followed behind with Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, Mad Eye Moody, _Tonks, Remus _and a large black bear like dog, which everyone knew was _Sirius _in Padfoot form. Everyone just stared gobsmacked as the do wagged its tail happily, searching round for its godson.

"Dumbledore said no" Mrs Weasley hissed angrily at the dog which just looked innocently back at her "oh well on your own head be it"

"Pads Mrs Weasley is right, you best get out of here" James said in a forlorn tone, scratching the dog behind the ear. Padfoot shook his head with a very dog like frown on his face and turned to look at Harry who was looking at the dog with some kind of fear hidden in those brilliant green eyes, Lily's eyes.

"You shouldn't have come" Harry whispered to Padfoot hastily, who replied by playfully butting his head into Harry's shoulder.

They all said there goodbye's and all the teens and Tonks, who was squealing happily earning quite a few curious looks, headed onto the train. James and Remus were making their way, by instincts, to the prefect's cabin when Sirius caught them by the scruffs of their clothes.

"You're not the prefects or head boys anymore" Sirius smiled in a maniac sort of way and pointed at Ron and Hermione who were making their way down the corridor to the said room.

"Where are we sitting?" Peter squeaked, trying with all his might to pull his trunk.

"Umm, that one looks empty" Sirius pointed over to a compartment near them, then carried both his and Tonks trunks to it. The others joined.

Once they had all settled in they started to talk with Tonks squealing happily, Sirius could see her hyper mode rising to the surface and shook his head slowly at her. Tonks just huffed.

"We will have to take it in turns doing Tonks' homework" Remus said looking round at everyone in the compartment. Sirius, James and Peter all looked at him for a second as though he was mad then promptly burst out laughing.

"Oh my dear Moonykins, you will be doing Tonks' homework" Sirius laughed happily, wiping away a fake tear.

"No way, its OWL year we have to share" Remus objected looking flabbergasted.

"Why does anyone have to do my homework, most of the teachers know I'm five" Tonks said turning round from watching the moving landscape and childishly showing five fingers "so they wouldn't give me any"

The boys looked at her, she had a point. "Well for the teachers who don't know we will all just play by our strengths" Sirius stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, everyone nodded agreeing.

Sometime later Harry joined them looking sullen.

"Where have you been?" James questioned his son, putting down and exploding snap card and watching it burst into flames ash merging with his hair.

Peter huffed with annoyance; he always lost at this game. Whilst the others were watching and laughing at the two.

"With Ginny, Neville and Luna" Harry replied, moving over to watch the game.

The conversation and games went on, until they got bored of James winning all the time, and Harry's mood seemed to brighten.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you there's an article in the quibbler about you" Harry laughed uncontrollably, taking the quibbler out of his pocket.

Sirius snatched the magazine off him and began to read, James and Remus looking over his shoulders.

_SIRIUS – BLACK AS HE'S PAINTED?_

_Notorious mass murderer or innocent singing sensation?_

_For fourteen years Sirius Black has been believed guilty of the mass murder of twelve innocent muggles and one Wizard. Black's audacious escape from Azkaban two years ago has led to the widest manhunt ever conducted by the Ministry of Magic. None of us have ever questioned that he deserves to be recaptured and handed back to the dementors._

_BUT DOES HE?"_

_Startling new evidence has recently come to light that Sirius Black may not have committed the crimes for which he was sent to Azkaban. In fact, says Doris Purkiss, of 18 Ancanthia Way, Little Norton, Black may have not even been present at the killings._

"_What people don't realise is that Sirius Black is a false name" says Mrs Purkiss. "The man people believe to be Sirius Black is actually Stubby Boardman, lead singer of popular singing group The HobGoblins, who retired from public life after being struck on the ear by a turnip at a concert in Little Norton Church Hall nearly fifteen years ago. I recognised him the moment I saw his picture in the paper. Now, Stubby couldn't possibly have committed those crimes, because on the day in question he happened to be enjoying a romantic candlelit dinner with me. I have written to the Minister of Magic and am expecting him to give Stubby, alias Sirius a full pardon any day now._

Sirius looked horrified and had gone all pale, James and Remus bursted out laughing rolling on the compartment floor.

"I think I'm going to wet myself" James said between laughs holding his stomach and tears of mirth rolling down his face.

Remus couldn't even speak his contagious laugh made all the others in the room laugh even more, especially Tonks who was now on the floor with them merrily just laughing at his laugh.

Sirius looked as if he was going to die of shame "Remind me to stay away from one Doris Purkiss" he told them making them laugh even more.

Hermione and Ron joined them some time later and they all began talking and laughing. It was only when they had about half an hour to go on the train trouble arrived. Three boys who look as if they could be the sons of Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle senior entered the room, looking as though they all had dung under their noses.

"So it's true, there are new fifth years coming to join Hogwarts… The name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"You're not going to repeat that again are you" Ron groaned and Malfoy just sent him a dirty look.

"Who are you all?"

None of them answered.

"I'm a prefect, unlike you Potter; I can give out punishments for people who don't obey my orders."

Harry was literally shaking with anger "Yeah, but you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone."

Everyone in the room began to laugh happily at the look of fury on Malfoys face, who was continuing to glare at Harry. "You still haven't introduced me to your friends Potter."

"This is my second cousin Charlus Potter" Harry said waving towards James a bit cautiously, hoping that Malfoy couldn't figure out the real connection.

"People call me Charlie but I don't think you're welcome to that" James said giving Malfoy a dirty look in annoyance.

"Wow Potter you actually have relatives I thought you were brought up in a pigsty with your filthy muggle Aunt and Uncle" Malfoy sneered nastily, James stood up willing to protect his sons pride only to be pulled back down again by that said person.

"This is Benjamin WormsWorth" Harry said about Pettigrew shortly trying to hide the disgust in his voice, not willing to talk about him any further.

"You remember out third year DADA Professor don't you?" Harry asked Malfoy whose lip curled with hate "This is his nephew John Lupin."

"Oh great we've got another half breed in the school." Malfoy said coolly smiling at the reaction he got.

Sirius quickly got up and looked like her was about to punch Malfoy into the next millennium when Remus put a calm hand on his arm and shook his head.

"Malfoy" Remus said calmly looking straight at the boy in question "yes my uncle has Lycanthropy, but that certainly doesn't mean I have and I would appreciate it if you didn't use such racist language about my uncle."

Malfoy looked taken aback by what Remus had just said but then smiled evilly which made the hair on the back of Remus' neck stand on end with worry.

"And this is Aries and Aquarius Black" Harry motioned towards Sirius and Tonks who both just glared at Malfoy, even Tonks who didn't fully understand what was going on knew that this was a person to hate. Her mum had taught her never to speak about people we don't fully know in a bad way, for example never use the word half breed.

"Wow more Blacks it will be interesting to see how they turn out in school, they have such tempers" and with that Malfoy left the room laughing evilly.

"Prick" Sirius muttered with upmost hate.

"Don't we know about it?" Ron groaned and Hermione just sighed, there were better ways to deal with bastards like them.

"You all right Rem?" James asked Remus cautiously who had seemed have paled. "Is it because he called you a half breed?" He knew how much werewolves hated being called that, especially Remus who tries really hard to act normally and be one with society.

Remus looked at his friend with pained eyes then shook his head slowly "No he looked at me weirdly, like as if he knew I wasn't human."

There was total silence until, "Firstly, you are human and secondly, there is no way he could have found out." Sirius encouraged in a quiet voice, and Tonks nodded eagerly taking the werewolf's hand in her newly grown ones.

Remus just nodded.

They all started to get dressed in their robes as the train was entering the platform. Once they arrived at the carriages Harry stopped suddenly, taken aback.

"What are they?" he asked looking confused.

Remus approached Harry and frowned "You can see them?"

"Yeah can you?" Remus nodded.

"They're thestrals, you can only see them if you have watched death." Remus said gravely and Harry felt as if his stomach had hit rock bottom. He got on the carriage and talked to no one for the entire ride.

After the awkward carriage ride, they all couldn't help but smile as the entered the warm great hall… They were home.

Taking their seats on the Gryffindor table, the marauders and Tonks all started introducing themselves to various people, that's until the first years came in and the sorting proceeded.

Everyone was anxious about the sorting hats new song, what the hell did it mean. Harry looked as if he was in deep thought about it.

When all the food arrived that is when smiles were on everyone's faces. When finished Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome students of Hogwarts to yet another year, as you all know by now that there are certain rules around Hogwarts. Firstly, no one should enter the forbidden forest; it is out of bounds to all students. Secondly, Professor Grubbly Plank is here to take the place of Professor Rubeus Hagrid as he is out for his health and thirdly, Quidditch try outs…"

"Hem hem" came a squeaky voice which gave Harry an urge to be sick. No one ever dared to interrupt Dumbledore so when the woman, who looked a lot like a toad, in pink stood up everyone started muttering to themselves.

"She was at my hearing" Harry muttered, the marauders all moved closer curiously to hear more.

"Thank you headmaster for those kind words of welcome" Remus felt himself go rigid, he knew who that voice belonged to and it wasn't a good thing.

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say! And to see such Happy little faces looking up at me" The marauders and Harry all looked round to see no one smiling, they snorted into their cloak sleeves to keep from laughing.

"I am looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we will be very good friends" Umbridge stretched her toad like face into a smile.

"The ministry of magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you are born with may come nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down in generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have noble profession of teaching."

Remus couldn't take her squeaky voice any more he put his fingers in his ears to drown out the voice and waited until her idiotic speech was over. Seven minutes and twenty five seconds later Sirius tapped him on the shoulder to signal that it was over. All the marauders look pale and were rubbing their heads, if it was for what she said or the squeaky voice she said it in the world will never know.

Going up into their dorm room (because there were too many of them to fit into the other fifth year boys dormitory) they found themselves for once all speechless. They all knew who Umbridge was and they all knew what she was like… All the marauders could do was hope they don't get on her bad side, especially Remus. They don't call her a half breed hater for nothing…

* * *

**Good? Bad?**

**IT'S THE 1ST OF DECEMBER PEOPLE, HAVE YOU ALL GOT YOUR ADVENT CALANDERS?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Worst First Day Ever

**Finished all my mock exams - I had 8 - and I thought I should celebrate by uploading another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Not JK Rowling, and unless I make a mind swap machine I never will be!**

**Warning: A bit of swearing**

* * *

The marauders woke the next morning to a very happy Tonks jumping on their beds, screaming joyfully. It was a very weird sight to watch because Tonks was in her disguise, so it was a fifteen year old girl jumping around crazily and squealing like a mad person. The marauders couldn't help but chuckle at her antics; Sirius grabbed her round the waist pulling her down on his bed and started to tickle making the girl giggle and trying to escape the torturing hands.

After the marauders got washed and dressed, which took them a while considering Sirius wanted to make his hair perfect, they started to head down towards the great hall. However, something in the common room made them stop. On the notice bored there was a parchment what made Sirius and James grin like maniacs.

_GALLONS OF GALLEONS!_

_Pocket money failing to keep pace with your outgoings?_

_Like to earn a little extra gold?_

_Contact Fred and George Weasley, Gryffindor Common Room,_

_For simple, part-time, virtually painless jobs._

_(We regret that all work is undertaken at applicants own risk)_

"I like these kids" Sirius chuckled in an almost evil, planning, tone once he had read it.

"Yeah they sound like the future us" James continued clapping his hands together and his eyes were bright and glinting with madness. "Maybe we should ask them to be part of the marauders."

"Don't ask them that" A voice from behind made them jump in fright, not as if the marauders would ever tell them that though. Harry, Hermione and Ron all came to join them and looked at the sign.

"Yeah they're literally obsessed with you already, mum blames you for their trouble making" Ron told them with a joyful smirk on his face, thinking about everything his twin brothers had done. "Even though she doesn't know you're the marauders"

"Thank god, I don't want to be on your mum's bad side" Remus told them with wide eyes, remembering when Molly was head girl; she had one hell of a temper.

"We will have to talk to them Ron, seriously this has gotten out of hand" Hermione huffed furiously glaring at the notice board as if it was stating something deadly.

"No way am I doing that"

"Why? They're your brothers"

"Exactly they're my brothers"

The marauders rolled their eyes and headed off to the great hall with Tonks, who was happily skipping, and the golden Trio. They were just near outside the hall when Sirius stopped suddenly; he turned to the golden Trio and asked in a serious voice "Hey how do they know about us anyway?"

"They had your map for five years until they gave it me two years ago" Harry snorted at his young Godfathers tone. Sirius thought it over for a minute then shrugged continuing walking into the great hall.

Tonks' eyes widened as she saw all the food once again, clapping happily, she immediately began to tuck in.

"Remember to breathe" Remus chuckled, then looked at Peter whose face was red because he didn't take his time to breathe when he was eating. "Bloody hell Pete, chew your bloody food." Everyone laughed cheerfully as Peter just grumbled and carried on eating. He didn't notice that Harry, Ron and Hermione were glaring hatefully at him the same time.

They continued to eat and joke until they were all full and then decided to start heading to first lesson: History of Magic.

"We have the worst day ever" groaned Ron glaring daggers at his timetable "History of Magic, double Potions, Divination and double Defence Against the Dark Arts"

"That is why you don't pick Divinations" stated Remus and Hermione in unison as they both had Ancient Runes instead.

The others just rolled their eyes, and just grumbled moodily to themselves.

"I hope Fred and George hurry up with those snack boxes" Ron whined.

"Do my ears deceive me?" Fred said coming up behind them, his eyes bright with mischief.

"Nope"

"How much you paying to try your sweets?" Remus questioned raising an eyebrow quizzically; he really did need a bit of money.

"Half a galleon per sweet" George answered. "I would have never thought a professor would dabble in such a thing"

"Professor Moony is cool like that" Sirius said putting an arm over Remus' shoulder coolly.

"Haha- wait what did you just call him?" Fred stared wide eyed looking between the marauders as though Christmas had come early.

"I think he needs his ears checking Padfoot" James snickered.

"Couldn't agree with you more Prongs, what are your thoughts Wormtail?" Sirius said smiling. The twins just stared in shock at the four boys.

"Holy shit… You're the marauders" Fred cursed jumping up and down ecstatically with his brother.

"We are not worthy to be your presence… but we will stay because we literally love you guys." George continued grinning like a Cheshire cat moving down to the floor to kiss their shoes earning a few weird looks.

The marauders just bowed and laughed, continuing their way down the hall to History of Magic.

"You thinking of helping them with the snack boxes Moons?" James asked, though not looking at him. He was too busy watching Tonks squeal at Mrs Norris as they passed the disgusting cat in the hall.

"I need the money" Remus answered dully, bringing this conversation to an end. They sat down at the back where Tonks had saved them a seat, as she had quickly run ahead after the hat had hissed at her.

Remus sat next to her and smiled. "I must warn you this class is really boring" she nodded not taking any notice of what he just said.

As the lesson wore on Tonks' eyelids began to droop tiredly until they totally closed her head falling onto Remus' shoulder. He just chuckled and made it so that it was more comfortable for her.

Shaking her awake when the class was done Tonks wasn't as all happy.

"I was enjoying my snooze" She stated frowning and folding her arms as she went into a grump, not even attempting to get up from her seat.

Sirius rolled his eyes and hoisted her into a fire man's lift "PUT ME DOWN" she screamed but also childishly laughed all the way down to the dungeons where their next subject was.

"Settle down" Snape drawled when everyone had taken their seats, James and Sirius glared at him growling under their breaths making Snape smirk with cold glee.

Snape went on about O.W.L's and how important they were Sirius was just waiting to crack.

"Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Levels: The draught of peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation." Snape went on with the warnings and Remus could feel himself breaking a sweat, frankly Remus Lupin was the shittest person at potions ever to live.

And so they started, Sirius pairing up with Tonks because he was easily the best Potions so he could do all the work. James pairing up with Peter who wasn't too good himself and guess who Remus got paired up with…

Neville Longbottom.

The one person who was just as rubbish at potions as him.

They started off well, getting all the things done properly until Snape started giving Harry a lecture on what he'd done wrong and both of their attentions were on Harry. Neville looked back at the potion and eyes widened in fear, pulling on Remus' sleeve.

"John, I think there is something wrong with the potion" Remus swiftly turned his head and gasped in shock, groaning on the inside. The potion had turned orange and was bubbling madly.

"EVERYBODY DUCK" Remus roared urgently at the top of his lungs, everybody turned towards him saw the potion screamed and ducked under their tables.

There was a moment of silence then…

BANG!

The potion had exploded everywhere, the Slytherins were laughing uncontrollably whilst the Gryffindors looked horrified.

"Holy shit John" Sirius laughed hysterically, then all the Gryffindors started laughing even Remus and Neville couldn't calm their chuckles.

"SILENCE" Snape roared his obsidian eyes glaring hatefully at the two boys who had destroyed his potions class. "You two" He said pointing one of his long pale fingers towards Neville and Remus who just smiled in an innocent manner. "Detention tonight, you will not leave this room until every drop of potion is off the ceiling, walls, table's and floor" They both nodded failing to hide their smirks.

Once they had all left the class room the marauders, Tonks and golden trio all burst out into outrageous laughter.

"Professor Lupin said he wasn't much of a potion brewer, now I know what he meant" Harry snorted wiping tears of mirth out of his eyes.

"Oi, Lupin" Malfoy was stood behind them smirking evilly "never knew there was anyone who could be worse at potions then Longbottom I stand corrected"

"I'm glad to help" Remus smiled dryly at him then turned to leave.

"Lupin what you doing next Saturday?" Remus stopped mid step and turned to look at Malfoy shocked.

"He will be hanging with us" Sirius hissed, knowing that Saturday was the full moon.

"Sure he will be" Malfoy smirked, emitting a low chuckle which sent shivers down Remus' spine, once again then turned and left.

"That guy is sooooooooo creepy" Tonks said frowning and wrinkling her nose in disgust.

Remus shook his head and started again toward the great hall for lunch where they all had Sheppard's pie.

"John how do you look so much like your uncle?" Dean asked.

"My dad is Uncle Remus' twin brother" Remus told them going by the set plan.

"Wow two Professor Lupin's" Seamus said amazed, he was totally ignoring Harry "so why are you with professor Lupin?"

Remus looked down; he forgot why he was here "My mum and dad died last summer, my mums a muggle so they took a car and it crashed" he lied easily. You had to be a good liar if you're a werewolf and you want to be with other normal people. _'Not monsters like me' _Remus thought sadly.

"Oh, um I'm sorry" Seamus apologized looking a tad ashamed.

"It's alright you didn't know" Remus smiled kindly at him.

Remus turned back round to see all the rest looking at him as if he was crazy "Sorry I forgot why I was here"

"Okay at least it doesn't mess with why you're here that much" Sirius shrugged going back to his Sheppard's pie.

Once they finished their lunch they headed off to their own classes, Harry, Ron, James, Sirius, Tonks and Peter to Divination and Remus and Hermione to Ancient Runes.

Sirius dreaded going up those ladders because he knew fully well that Trelawney was absolutely nutters and had a crush on him since he didn't know what year.

"Good day" said Trelawney in her usual misty, dreamy voice making Sirius gag "And welcome back to Divination. I have, of course, been following your fortunes most carefully over the holidays. I believe we have a few new students" Trelawney said looking at Sirius almost hungrily making him gulp fearfully.

"Please introduce your selves" Trelawney said gesturing with her hands for them to stand up.

"If you know the future shouldn't you know who we are" Tonks asked confused making the class snigger. She turned to look at Sirius when other people started laughing only to see that he was smiling which relaxed her a little.

Trelawney scowled at her "of course I know who you are I am just giving you the chance to introduce your selves."

"Okay" she said slowly "I'm Aquarius Black, I have a twin brother, I'm born on the 8th September, I-" Tonks began her autobiography that had been programmed into her head with the help of her older self.

"Okay, okay I didn't want to know your whole life history" Trelawney hissed at her, tears sparkled in her eyes but she didn't cry. Sirius and James growled with frustration.

"Hello, I'm Aries Black, Aqua's said twin brother, and I know that professor Trelawney here use to fancy my Uncle." The room laughed loudly whilst Sirius smiled darkly at Trelawney who was blushing cherry red, no one makes his little cousin cry and gets away with it.

"Alright settle down"

"I'm Charlus Evans, but everyone calls me Charlie" James told the class giving them a toothy grin.

"Benjamin Wormsworth" Peter said shortly still oblivious to the glares being sent his way by a certain raven head and red head.

They learnt about what their dream meant and had gotten homework to put their dreams in a dream journal which Tonks was happy to do all by herself. Which she was currently jotting into about her dream last night about rainbows and unicorns.

The two groups caught up with each other outside the DADA classroom.

"I can't stand her voice" grimaced Remus as they entered the classroom.

"I'll second that"

They all took their seats, Professor Umbridge watching them all like a hawk. Once the whole class was seated she started with her high pitch voice "well good afternoon"

Some people not the marauders or golden trio said afternoon in reply.

"Tut tut, that won't do now will it?" her voice made Remus visibly cringe. "I should like you, please, to reply good afternoon professor Umbridge. One more time, please. Good afternoon, class"

There was a chant of "Good afternoon professor Umbridge" James thought he was going to be sick.

"There that wasn't too difficult was it wands away quills out"

Everyone looked confused; did a defence against the dark arts teacher just tell them to put their wands away? Umbridge put a load of books on everyone's tables named 'Defence against the Dark Arts, A return to basic principles' and started writing with her wand on the board the class aims.

She told them all to start reading and so they started with chapter one: Basics for beginners. As soon as they started Hermione put her hand up in the air making everybody look at her.

"I've got a query about your course aims" she stated.

"And you name is?" Umbridge squeaked trying to make her glare discreet.

"Hermione Granger, there is nothing in this book about using defensive spells"

"Using defensive spells" She laughed, Remus had to resist the urge to put his hands over his ears. "Why I can't imagine why you would need them."

"We're not using magic" Said Tonks down heartened, she was looking forward to using the wand _Tonks _had lent her, her lip shaked a bit.

"Students will raise their hand in my class miss—"

"Black, Aquarius Black" Umbridge's lip thinned.

"This is a much safer way of learning magic" She said with a sickly sweet smile showing off all her teeth.

"What's the use of that?" Harry spoke up his voice laced with fustration.

"Hand Mr Potter" Umbridge screamed making Remus put his hand over his ears. "You all have not been taught the right way these years you have been taught by people who don't know what they're doing not to mention extremely dangerous half breeds" she said sending a hateful glare towards Remus who had his head down as if trying to block the world out.

"Take that back" Sirius hissed, disgusted that a teacher would say that.

"I will not"

"Professor Lupin was the best Defence teacher we've ever had" Dean piped up and most of the people in the room nodded in agreement.

"Hand"

"You can't go saying stuff like that with his nephew in the room" defended Parviti.

"I CAN SAY WHAT I WISH!"

The whole room was shocked into silence "How are we to protect ourselves if Voldemort attacks us" Harry spoke through the silence.

"He is not back"

"You think Cedric dropped dead of his own accord" James interrupted, Harry had told him the whole story.

Umbridge looked like she was about to burst, but then softened "Mr Potter and Mr Evans please come up here dears"

They both kicked their chairs aside and strode up to her desk "Go to Professor McGonagall's classroom and tell her that I have exited you and you will both serve detention tonight."

And then they were off, both fuming with Umbridge. Harry slammed the door open startling Professor McGonagall. "Potters" she said using the plural for the two of them. "What is the meaning of this?"

"We were sent here by professor Umbitch" James swore through his teeth.

"Language Potter"

"I told her that I wasn't lying" Harry said rolling his eyes.

"You mean you shouted" McGonagall pursed her lips.

"Yes"

"Shouted that you were not lying"

"Yes"

"About you know who"

"Yes"

"Have a biscuit"

"What?" The two boys said in unison shocked, did they just hear that right that? Professor McGonagall just offered them a biscuit.

They talked with her for a little while longer, until the class was over. They headed to their dormitories and stayed there.

The marauders joined James, Sirius and Tonks getting detention as well for sticking up for _Remus_.

That night was dull and they all dreaded when 9 o'clock came, because at that time they sat up and got ready for either getting rid of slime for Snape or detention with Delores…

* * *

**Okay so tell me what you think! I agree with you that last time when I uploaded this I didn't make Tonks childish enough so hopefully I have changed your minds!**

**I KNOW THIS IS VERY EVIL OF ME BUT I AM SORT OF DESPERATE FOR REVIEWS SO I WILL NOT UPLOAD UNTIL I GET AT LEAST FIFTEEN REVIEWS ALTOGETHER! I CURRENTLY HAVE SIX!**

**Please Review!**


	6. Detention

**I got up to 15 reviews a whole lot faster than I thought I would, which I'm glad about.**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not JK Rowling and I never will be**

**Warning: Swearing and a Bastard Snape**

* * *

_That night was dull and they all dreaded when 9 o'clock came, because at that time they sat up and got ready for either getting rid of slime for Snape or detention with Delores…_

Walking out of their dorms into the Gryffindor common room, the marauders dreaded for what was in stall for them. Once in the common room they all met up with Tonks, Neville and Harry who all looked just as sullen as they did.

"What do you think they're going to make us do?" Neville asked timidly.

Remus smiled at the boy and put a comforting hand on his shoulder "Don't worry; Snape's bark is worse than his bite… He won't make us do anything that bad also he only said that we're to clean up" Remus smiled at the boy who didn't look at all relieved. "Trust me he hates me a whole lot more than he hates you" he whispered looking down guiltily, the professor had a reason to hate him.

"I highly doubt that" Neville smirked; Remus couldn't help think how wrong the boy was.

"Come on guys otherwise we're going to be late" grimaced Harry.

"No" stated Tonks, not moving from where she was on the couch. She folded her arms over her chest and Sirius could sense a grump was coming up.

"Come on Aqua" Sirius rolled his eyes, why now?

"No, I don't want to walk anywhere… My legs hurt from walking so much today" the girl whined, Neville gave her a suspicious look but decided not to say anything.

"Aqua if you don't start walking now Umbitch will kill you" James said trying to scare the girl into going, he waved his arms about as though to be haunting.

"Don't care, she won't get me anyway" Tonks huffed turning her nose up childishly at the wild haired boy.

'Why did she have to act like such a five year old?' Sirius groaned in his head 'oh wait… she is, my bad' He rolled his eyes and picked her up, as soon as she was on her shoulder the girl began to kick and scream.

"Sorry guys" James apologized as they left the portrait whole, leaving very confused Gryffindors behind.

Neville and Remus split up from the others, heading off towards the cold dungeons instead of Umbridge's room.

The two shivered as they entered Snape's classroom which was still covered in orange goo from their potion. Snape himself was standing at the front of the classroom his arms folded behind his back in a threatening way, his ebony eyes were glittering with hate.

"You two will clean this room until it is spotless; if it's not up to my expectations I will make both of your lives hell, you must clean this place without magic to get the potion off the walls" Snape spoke with upmost hate. The two boys nodded, took the rags and started cleaning away. They started with the ceilings (Snape had given them no guidance on how to get up there) with a little levitating charm on them both. "What are you two doing I said no magic" the potions professor growled as the two were lifted into the air.

"With no disrespect sir, you said not to use magic to get the potion off the walls you never stated we cannot use it to get to the place the potion off" Remus replied calmly, earning a glare from the greasy professor.

Once the boys had finished cleaning the ceiling, Snape watching at all times, they then continued to the walls. Remus had a hand on the small of his back with the upcoming moon it caused his muscles and boned to tense and ache. With all this cleaning it was causing the effect to increase, to Snape's delight.

"You all right John?" asked Neville, looking at Remus with caution. Snape's black eyes lit up on them and he smirked coolly.

Remus just smiled and replied "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking" then turned back to the work at hand. Everything was going fine until they had to start cleaning the floor. Remus on his hands and knees felt all his muscles cramp up, it felt as though a million needles had pierced his flesh. Neville kept giving him concerned glances but decided not to ask.

After half an hour of cleaning the floor, Remus had to stop breathing heavily. "What are you doing Lupin?" smirked Snape; you could tell he loved every moment of the werewolf's pain through the shimmer in his eyes.

"Sorry sir, I just need a break."

"No you don't carry on."

But Remus didn't continue, he _couldn't _continue, his muscles were hurting him too much. He felt his breath quicken as he saw Snape's feet approach him, he still didn't look up though. That's when it happened… Snape stepped on Remus' fingers bringing a gasp of pain out of the boy as he both felt and heard the bones break. Neville just watched open mouthed at the situation in shock and horror.

"I said carry on" Snape hissed harshly in the werewolf's ear.

Nodding Remus carried on until the job was done, leaving the classroom as fast as they could they made their way back up to the Gryffindor common room.

"Are you okay?" Neville asked taking Remus' left hand inspecting the broken fingers, which were already black and were hanging limply.

Remus nodded, he's had way worse than that "yeah, but we can't tell anyone about this."

Neville just stared in shock, was he actually been serious "are you crazy, he just broke your fingers." The boy through his arms up to make his point.

"I know but it's nothing magic can't fix."

"I'm not the person to ask."

"But you have to, I'm left handed otherwise I won't be able to write" Remus pleaded watching as the blonde haired boy bit his lip nervously and shook his head.

"Seriously I am the wrong person to ask unless you want them worse than they are now" they both emitted a low chuckle, that was probably true.

"It's alright I'll find a way" Remus smiled, putting his hands in his pockets he went into the Gryffindor common room. He winced a bit as his hurt fingers brushed the fabric sending shooting pains up his hand. However, life must go on.

* * *

Harry, James, Tonks and Sirius split up with the others, heading off towards Umbridge's office instead of down in the dungeons.

Harry felt sick as soon as he got in the room; it was covered in lacy clothes and covers on the surfaces, dried flowers in a range of ugly vases, plates covered the walls each with a different kind of fluffy kitten on them oh yes not to mention the room was fully pink.

"Good evening Mr Potter, Mr Evans, Mr Black and Miss Black" Umbridge spoke with her sickly sweet voice, smiling as if to be kindly at them with her eyes bulging outwards.

"Evening Professor Umbridge" the teens and Tonks said stiffly in unison, the girl had finally gave up with her wailing when they got to the bottom of the Gryffindor stairs.

"Well sit down" she beckoned them to four individual desks all of them covered with a floral pink cloth and all had a piece of parchment waiting to written on.

They all took their seats when Harry spoke up shocking the rest of them… Most of all Umbridge "Professor Umbridge. Er- before we start, I- I wanted to ask you a … favour" the boy stuttered.

Umbridge's bulging eyes narrowed.

"Oh, yes?"

"Well, I'm… I'm in the Gryffindor Quidditch team. And I was supposed to be at try outs for the new keeper at five o'clock on Friday" Harry started, Umbridge had catched up with him earlier telling him his detentions had been extended to a whole week. "And I was – was wondering whether I could skip detention that night and do it – do it another night instead" Harry finished already knowing what the answer was going to be.

"Certainly not Mr Potter, you know you deserve to be punished" she replied smiling. James and Sirius were glaring pure death at her, which didn't seem to go unnoticed as she rounded up on them as well. Tonks merrily just looked bored looking round the room with fascination. "You will all be writing lines today."

"No shit Sherlock, we kind have already figured that out." Sirius hissed, earning a hateful glare from Umbridge.

"You will all be writing different things Mr and Miss Black you will both write 'I shall not defend those who do not deserve it', Mr Evans you will write 'I shall not speak, unless spoken to'" Umbridge spoke glaring at them all, then looked at Harry and smiled smugly telling him "And Mr Potter you will write 'I must not tell lies.'"

Raising her hand Tonks gave Umbridge a look of the upmost confusion.

"What is it?" Umbridge asked irritably.

"How do you spell that?"

"Spell what?"

"What I have to write down" Tonks continued her grey eyes looking at her with confusion, Umbridge wrote it down at the top of her parchment her eyes never leaving Tonks even as she wrote.

Sirius went down to get his quill when the squeaky voice stopped him "No you won't be using those quills you be using my special quills" she said emphasising the word special with a wave of her hand. Placing the quills on everyone's desk, the toad never stopped smiling that awful evil smile.

"There's no ink" James stated smirking, '_the daft bitch'. _ It was soon lost into the oblivion, however, when Umbridge smirked back.

"You don't need ink" Sirius' eyes widened knowing what they were using; he looked at Tonks who was totally unaffected not knowing the horror of what they were about to do. They all picked up their quills and started writing, ten seconds later Tonks began to scream and sob.

"OUCH! WHY IS THIS HURTING ME?" the girl sobbed tears running freely down her face as she clutched her red hand in pain.

Umbridge just gave a triumphant smile and told her "Carry on dear you have a long way to go."

Still sobbing Tonks picked up the quill and continued to write in her scruffy five year old writing, crying all the way through.

It seemed like they had been there hours when Umbridge finally told them all to put their quills down "Come here" she demanded. Poking the marks all of them had written into themselves she tutted "You will have to do better than that." Tonks whimpered when the pudgy finer poked her abused skin.

"Bitch" James hissed as they left the room.

Tonks was still sobbing beside them Sirius gave her a big hug "Shhh, Shhh it's going to be okay"

"I w-want my m-mummy and d-daddy" She sobbed heartbroken into Sirius' neck. No longer able to keep up her Aquamarine Black morph she changed back into her five year old self, it didn't really matter no one would be up at this time. Sirius picked up the sobbing girl and held her close, her robes hanging off her small frame and body. He placed a hand on the girls head weaving his fingers through the brown locks trying to comfort his crying cousin.

"That was awful" Sirius hissed, Harry nodded frowning. They made their way up to the Gryffindor tower where they met up with Remus; thankfully Neville had gone to bed.

"How was it?" Remus asked keeping his left hand in his pocket. He took Tonks from Sirius with his right arm she immediately cuddled, whimpering, up into his side.

"Shit, she made you use a bloody blood quill" Remus gasped, they were illegal. Though he hardly ever swore at this point he hardly cared.

"How was yours?" Harry asked absentmindedly scratching his forehead where his scar was stinging.

Remus looked down, not wanting to give away any sign of pain that was being sent from his fingers "Yeah it was alright."

Sirius frowned not believing a word the werewolf was saying "What's up with your hand?"

"Nothing"

"Then why is your hand in your pocket, you never ever have your hands in your pocket" Sirius raised his black eyebrows quizzically.

James snatched Remus' arm making his hand come out of his pocket causing the werewolf to yelp, everyone gasped at the sight of Remus' bruised and broken fingers.

"What happened?" Tonks asked in a small tone her eyes not leaving the black and purple fingers in front of her.

"Yeah I'd also like to know that, I swear if that greasy git did anything" Sirius said anger rising, Remus was the nicest person anyone could ever meet and he doesn't deserve to be hurt. It was bad enough that he had to go through the full moons.

"No it wasn't him… I fell." Remus lied weakly.

"Sure you did" Harry spoke whilst Sirius casted 'episkey' on Remus' fingers cracking them into place in an instant with only a groan of pain in reply.

"Guys just let it go" Remus begged then remembered about the blood quills looked at Tonks "Are you okay?" he asked in a quiet tone.

Tonks nodded wiping at the place where the tears just were and held out her hand to Remus. Reading the words what was etched in her skin Remus almost cried out loud, he kissed her hand as if to kiss it better. It worked Tonks instantly brightened and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I think it's time for bed" James yawned, the others all nodded in agreement. They all headed their way to the stairs.

"Tonks do you think you can go up all by yourself" Remus asked her putting the girl down, she nodded "and it might be wise to turn back into Aquamarine" she did so and tottered up stairs into her room.

Remus sighed then headed up to his own room. Peter was already asleep, Sirius and James were in their pyjamas, well that wasn't strictly true James' pyjamas were just pyjama pants whilst Sirius' was just his black boxer shorts, and were speaking across their beds. Remus got dressed in his long sleeved top and flannel bottoms and headed off to bed. Remus only hoped none of them would get anymore detentions especially Tonks because she doesn't deserve that...

* * *

**Okay so what do you think? Please tell me what you think.**

**Don't worry Snape fans this chapter is just a one off with his bastardness, Dumbledore is going to give him an earhole so he wont be as bad in future chapters but he will always hate the marauders.**

**I have broken my fingers before, my writing (right) hand, and it hurt likes bloody hell when you hit it against something by accident.**

**I don't know why but I have always thought Remus would be left handed.**

**Today was my last day of school for the Christmas holidays so I thought I would celebrate, with a chapter...**

**I've finally catched up with myself so I will probably be a bit longer with my next update**

**PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Of Kisses and Pain

**HAPPY NEW YEAR PEOPLE, HAVE YOU ALL GOT YOUR NEW CALANDERS UP!**

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and I never will be**

**WARNING: Swearing, implied sex, and I would say quite a graphic werewolf transformation**

* * *

As the week went on, the marauders grew even more accustomed to the new time. Not saying their seventies slang words anymore, which had been a big deal considering the phrases didn't even exist anymore. Also, Sirius was getting even more accustomed to the ladies of the year 1995.

Sirius gave his winner smile to one of the giggling girls beside him, a sixth year. What could Sirius say, he was the sex God of Hogwarts in his time and there is no way that title will be taken away from him just because he was in a different year. The girl blushed heavily coming up to sit beside him where he started to whisper sweet phrases into her war making the brown haired girl blush even further with lust.

Harry and Ron sat opposite them watching open mouthed in shock as Sirius continued his progress by kissing the girl right in front of them. Ron's face started to merge with his hair. "How the hell does he do that?" he whispered to Harry not averting his eyes for one moment as they both studied the younger version of Harry's godfather who was now having a heated game of tonsil tennis with the girl.

The other marauders were just talking to each other, not taking notice of Sirius who was literally attacking the girls mouth with his tongue (the girl seemed to be enjoying it A LOT though), as though they must see this every day when they were in their time.

Remus was talking to Tonks making sure her back was facing the couple. "I can't wait to come here in our time; it's going to be bri- bril. It's going to be great." The little girl, who looked of that of a fifteen year old, practically squealed her tongue getting jumbled as she tried to say the word brilliant.

Remus continued to speak with her, looking quite pale. Today was Friday meaning the full moon was tomorrow. He was feeling worse than usual but he knew he had to be normal like everyone else; he didn't want to raise suspicion. Tucking into his lasagne he listened to what the girl had written in her dream diary for Divination.

Sirius was now kissing the girls neck, allowing her to gasp and whimper a little bit with pleasure. Harry and Ron were still looking at them in a state of awe and shock. How did he do that? They had literally only met a couple of minutes ago. Harry didn't even think that Sirius knew the girls name.

James, Peter and Hermione were going on about Quidditch. With Hermione trying to persuade them it is not as good as people make out to be, to which the other two were scandalised at.

"How dare you say Quidditch isn't good" James blurted his hand on his heart in mock pain "it is the greatest thing that has ever been invented."

Peter nodded eagerly making Hermione roll her eyes irritably.

"All I'm saying is that it is a bit too over rated. It's like football for muggles, they get so over worked about it and it usually ends up with fights if their team loses. A lot of people also lose money with gambling on it." Hermione stated in a matter of fact tone buttering a slice of bread so that she may dip it in her soup.

Harry and Ron leaned forward eagerly when Sirius left the girls face in order to come up for some air. Sirius' cheeks were slightly red, only because of the lack of oxygen; however he still looked outstandingly handsome. The girls face was fully red. He leaned in and whispers something into her ear, which the girl eagerly nodded to somehow her face getting even redder. Standing up Sirius winked at Harry and Ron whose eyes had widened further making the two blush and continued to pull the girl away most likely to their dorm room.

Harry and Ron just looked at each other flabbergasted.

They had come to the great hall a bit later than usual considering that they all had to do their detentions and by the time that they ate they were all whooped.

Harry and Ron went up to their dormitory whispering about what they had just seen Sirius do and how they need to ask them how he did it. Hermione took Tonks up to their dormitory; Tonks was already rubbing her eyes tiredly. Whilst the marauders went up to their own a bit slower than usual as they helped Remus get up the flight.

When they arrived in their dorms it was to be found that Sirius' curtains were already drawn, thankfully he had used a silencing charm so they wouldn't be woken by that!

"You alright Remus?" James asked worriedly as the werewolf winced lying down on the bed, he was too tired to put on his pyjamas.

"Yes I'm fine thank you" Remus replied rather tightly as his muscles cramped up on him harshly making him emit a pain filled gasp.

"No you're not you're worse than usual." James stated flatly raising his eyebrows "Maybe we should take you to see madam Pomfrey" he continued the worry evident in his voice, he hated seeing his friend like that.

"No I'm fine I just need some sleep" Remus waved it off.

Peter and James frowned not looking too certain but didn't want to keep the werewolf up any longer. If it was sleep he wanted they had no right to take that away from him.

Snuggling down into the warmth of his bed, not taking his school uniform off it was Saturday tomorrow so he wouldn't need it anyway, he fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

Harry was the first to wake up in his dormitory that morning. He thanked Merlin it was Saturday. Even though he was having a shocking first week he couldn't help but think how much worse it could have been if his dad wasn't here. For some reason he helped Harry to relax, he seemed to take his mind off everything bad what was happening in the world at the current moment. Maybe it was because he was finding more about his life and family now in contrast to his whole life.

Getting dressed and heading down the stairs he was surprised to see someone had already taken his place on his favourite squashy arm chair by the fire.

Remus Lupin was sat there look very tired and worn, his skin was paler than usual and he black bags under his eyes. He was staring intently into the fire. He was wearing his own clothes of old and patched jeans and a slightly ripped and faded T-Shirt with a very shabby red jumper over it. At the base of the seat you could see his old battered black trainers, the ones he also uses for school. The werewolf also had a blanket wrapped round him as you could see him shivering through the sheets whether if it was for the cold or pain Harry couldn't really tell. But in this light it made him realise just how poor Remus was, he was much poorer than the Weasleys.

Harry swiftly came up beside him "You alright professor?"

Remus looked up from the flames and smiled sadly "Yes I'm fine, and I'm not your professor yet." He untucked his feet from underneath him placing his feet which were covered with holy black socks on the floor. "What brings you down here so early?"

"I could ask you the same question?" Harry raised an eyebrow questioningly making the two chuckle a tiny bit.

"I find trouble sleeping round this time of the month." Remus supplied going back to look at the flames.

Harry looked down guiltily, he knew his ex-professor had it bad but he didn't know how harsh life was actually on him.

"I was thinking about writing _Sirius _a letter." Harry told him.

"Sirius is up stairs but I don't think you want to go up there, I can't promise he will be descent after what you saw yesterday in the hall." Remus joked making them both chuckle again.

"I need to ask him how he does that."

"Don't bother James has asked him millions of times and he still won't give away his secret" Remus told the boy stretching his aching muscles a tiny bit.

Harry laughed liking hearing things about what his father has done, going over to the table he began to write his letter to his godfather telling him about what a bitch, not in those exact words, Umbridge is and asking how he is doing.

Harry didn't notice the time tick by as it took him until the sun had fully risen in the morning sky to write it. Before he knew it the other marauders were coming down and he made his move to go and send it off knowing once he got distracted by them he won't remember.

Sirius, James and Peter came down the stairs and went to sit by Remus whose head was pounding.

Sirius looked extremely happy with himself as the girl from yesterday quickly rushed out of the common room in order to get to her own only sneaking a glimpse at the boy she had spent the entire night with.

"Now that was a good night." Sirius smirked looking very pleased with himself.

"You still need to teach me how you do that" James grumbled irritably.

"Never."

James huffed and folded his arms childishly.

They talked for 15 more minutes, in that time Hermione and Ron had both came down. Tonks was happily tottering her way down the stairs just in time to see he older cousin conjure up a bucket and hastily put it under Remus' mouth as the werewolf began to puke up yesterday's dinner. Tonks just stared sadly as the nice boy got violently sick; even though Tonks didn't know a lot about werewolves she knew no one deserved to be one. Especially someone as nice as Remus. She wasn't the only one she could see Hermione had tears in her eyes and Ron was giving his a sympathising look.

Making her way towards them; she was wearing one of _Tonks' _weird sisters shirt, red, and a pair of ripped (stylishly) black jeans. Her bottom lip wobbled a tiny bit when Remus brought his face up to meet hers and she saw how pale he was.

"Dora there is no need to cry, I'm just a bit under the weather." Remus reassured kindly noticing how that bottom lip began to wobble.

Tonks just nodded, "I'm hungry" she told them.

Sirius gave a bark of laughter "I can agree with you there" he said enthusiastically already heading towards the door.

They all got ready, Remus taking a bit longer than the others. James couldn't help sadly note that he hadn't looked like this since before they started being with him during the full moon, he could tell tonight's moon was going to be tough on the poor werewolf.

Once in the hall they hadn't been in there more than five minutes before a very pleased looking Harry came to join them.

"What are you looking so pleased about?" Ron asked in surprised dropping the sausage he was about to eat.

"Quidditch later" Harry supplied rather too quickly, Ron just shrugged whilst James had a sneaking suspicion it was something more than that.

"Shit" Peter squeaked making everyone turn round to look at him some in shock and some in hatred.

"What is it?" Remus asked curiously, he was the only person at the table with nothing on his plate.

Peter motioned for them all to come in close "They know that older _Sirius _is in London" he whispered furiously.

Harry's eyes widened before he hissed out in a fit of rage "Lucius Malfoy, he saw Padfoot on the platform."

"What?" James' hazel eyes widened comically.

"Shhh, not here you pillocks" Sirius hissed nodding his head over to the Slytherin table.

They all turned round to find that Malfoy was staring at them, no not at them… at Remus. He smirked coldly towards Remus making the werewolf gulp.

James saw the interaction and placed a hand on his friends shoulder and looked at him with determination in his eye "Don't worry mate, even if he does know there is no way we will let him blackmail you or anything."

Remus smiled slightly at their reassurance, they had always been there for him. They had been there for him when Lucius was bullying him, up until he left at the end of their second year. Sirius often called him a coward that a big seventh year would pick on a little second year.

"You got that right" Tonks said giving him the thumbs up childishly making Remus laugh joyfully.

"We're going to the Quidditch pitch; want to join us?" Harry asked getting up out of his seat along with Ron.

"Yeah go one then" Sirius smirked happily.

They all helped towards helping Ron, Sirius being the beater was trying to help him dodge, Harry being the seeker and telling what to do because they weren't letting the snitch go and James being the chaser and throwing the quaffle towards Ron who tried to save it.

Remus, Hermione, Tonks and Peter were in the stands watching them. Remus being too ill (he normally plays seeker), Hermione not like flying, Peter was shit at flying and Tonks being too young to go on a well high flying broom.

They all watched on sadly as Ron once again missed the quaffle and it went into the hoop.

"I'm rubbish" Ron grumbled diving to the ground and getting off none too swiftly.

"No you're not, you're just frightened of not doing good so it is making you nervous" Sirius told him "everyone has it."

They saw that the rest of the team was coming out to join them so the marauders took it as their queue to leave seeing how much Remus was shivering.

Taking Tonks with them they left for the boys dormitory, placing Tonks who changed to her normal self as soon as they were in the room on Remus' bed so she could cuddle up to his side as if trying to comfort him.

Remus chuckled and put a friendly arm around the girl whose clothes were now way too big for her.

Sirius and James looked on sadly at their friend; Remus Lupin didn't deserve to go through the pain of being a werewolf each month.

"Rem why don't you get a few hours of sleep, you two Tonksie" Sirius instructed kindly yet firmly, noting how the two's eyes were already beginning to droop a little bit.

It didn't take long for them to get to sleep, Tonks' little hands clutched in Remus' red jumper in a childish yet protective manner as the two snoozed.

Sirius chuckled lightly, that little girl just adored his friend.

"Hey" James laughed quietly throwing a chocolate frog at Sirius' head to get his attention "I think Harry likes someone."

Sirius rolled his eyes; here it goes again, James Potter trying to play love doctor in other people's lives. "What gives you that impression?" Sirius asked cautiously not wanting a long explanation to his best friend's theory.

"I don't really know. All I know is when he came into the hall this morning he had a very happy look on his face if you know what I mean" James wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"James don't take offence to this, but you're an utter arse sometimes. You have no clue if someone likes you or not."

"Hey, I got Lily to like me" James defended himself.

"Yes after seven years of constant pestering" Sirius chuckled shaking his head a little as red slowly started creeping up James' neck.

"Okay give another example" James dared still not giving up, he couldn't lose this fight.

"Amelia" was all Sirius said, laughing with a bark of gleeful laughter as the red stretched to the boys entire face.

"That was your fault every time she got close you started giving her suggestive looks behind my back, I seriously thought she was looking at me." James huffed.

"Well what can I say, I was blessed with these good looks" Sirius said looking up to the sky in a mocking manner and holding his hands above his head.

"Yeah even after he's been Azkaban he still looks alright" Peter added speaking for the first time since they entered the room.

Sirius grimaced at the thought of going Azkaban. "Yeah I do but I need to sort out my bloody hair" Sirius said with a cool chuckle. His straight hair was currently just above his shoulders but he never really has it down always preferring to tie it back in a bobble and leave some of the shorter bits hanging at the side of his face. To girls he was the description of hot.

"Dude if I'd been to Azkaban and still looked that good I would definitely be happy" James laughed watching how Sirius playfully glared at him.

The banter went on continuously until Harry, Ron and Hermione came up to their dorm waking up a startled Remus and Tonks (the two boys had been mumbling something about Slytherins and Quidditch practice).

"Sorry" Hermione apologised knowing full well that he probably won't get to sleep now probably until he wakes up in the morning.

"It's fine" Remus yawned stretching his aching muscles a tiny bit and wincing at the pain "How long till I have to go to the shrieking shack?"

James smiled sympathetically "forty five minutes mate."

"How long were we asleep for?" Tonks asked rubbing her eyes in order to get the sleep out.

"An hour."

"What happened in Quidditch?" James asked stuffing a chocolate frog in his mouth.

The three newbies grimaced "Malfoy" the said simultaneously. The marauders slowly nodded in understanding.

* * *

Tonks gave Remus and the others one last goodbye hug before leaving with Hermione, Harry and Ron who were all sending Remus sympathetic looks.

"Good look Remus" Hermione whispered before taking off.

Remus took a shuddery breath as he made his way to the shrieking shack, the other marauders closely following behind in a protective manner. So that if he was to trip they could catch him before his body made contact with the hard floor.

The walk was a long one, not wanting to go too fast and cause the werewolf an injury but not wanting to go too slow and not make it on time (though that was extremely slim chance).

"Remus just breathe" Peter instructed as he watched the pained frown merge onto Remus' face.

Remus stopped taking a few deep breathes, they weren't that far from the shack now. Suddenly feeling sick Remus gave a heave.

Sirius and James quickly got into action, taking an arm each they rushed to the shrieking shack and sat Remus on the bed.

Five minutes till the full moon.

Remus keeled over again just like in the morning but instead of throwing up vomit, a wave of red blood flooded out of the boys mouth.

"Holy shit" Sirius cursed catching the boy as he fell to the ground even more blood flowing from his mouth.

"What the fuck is happening?" Peter squeaked his fear evident.

"I don't know but he will be transforming soon so if we don't change-" James was cut off by the werewolf emitting a loud pain filled wail.

James, Sirius and Peter quickly transformed watching with tears in their very human looking eyes as their best friend went through the horrific transformation.

Remus rolled onto his front getting onto all fours, blood still oozed out of his mouth as he gave blood curdling screams as his body changed. Bones broke and repositioned themselves into that one of a K9's. Fur sprouted all over his body feeling as though a million needles were getting pieced into every inch of his skin.

"Sirius… James… Peter" the boy sobbed heartbrokenly tears mixing with the blood which was on his chin. Padfoot and Prongs looked away their hearts breaking at their friends pain as he screamed once again in agony.

His body began to lengthen as did his face. Soon the pain filled screams turned to howls.

Before you knew it a fully grown werewolf was standing in front of the rat, dog and stag blood dripping from the fur which was on his chin.

No matter what the marauders did, they couldn't stop Moony from hurting himself. Clawing at his own flesh hungry for blood. That was the worst transformation the marauders had ever seen, now they were in for the worst night of their lives as they had to watch sadly on as their best friend hurt himself, his blood pooling around them on the floor…

* * *

**Okay so tell me what you think. Did you like the slutty Sirius? I'm not too sure if the transformation bit was written well.**

**I am going by the book on the events chapter wise but if I think there is more to one chapter I will do a few chapters on it :)**

**So I hope you all had a very good Christmas and a lovely new year, till next time!**

**PLEASE REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!**


End file.
